The present invention generally relates to directory listings and more specifically to directory listing used for browsing multimedia content.
Most cable providers present a listing of their channel lineup to viewers. Often these channel listing are available on line and in print. These listing in grids are based on half-hour or hourly time slots to enable users to quickly browser available content. More recently, many content providers include interactive searching of channel listing through websites, cable or satellite systems. Many times, these listings are can be searched by keyword, program name, episode title, cast and crew, user rating, genre, high definition (HD) versus non-HD, or a combination of these parameters.
These interfaces, although useful, do not take into account other information about the user including a user's preferences. Moreover, current channel listings are very cumbersome and unintelligent and make it difficult for a user to find the programming they want.